narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genki Heike
Genki Heike (元気平家), is a 13 year old orphaned genin hailing from Sunagakure. Despite living in Reikaigakure, his only chakra nature is fire. He has trained many years for the Chunin Exams and is determined to win. Appearance Genki's most noticeable feature is his apparently fixated, spiky blue hair. He has light tan colored skin and during most circumstances, has a 'chilled' look on his face. He wears a black sleeveless shirt with a collar that just reaches his top lip. Just below the cuff is a silver length of material wrapped like a scarf with a circular pattern printed atop. He also wears long, baggy white jeans with the bottom half being black, ending with a silver strip similar to Genki's scarf. He has black and white boots instead of sandals. Genki Heike proudly wields well formed muscles on his arms, a result of training, which are always showing, and his own creation, 'Genki Heike's Shuriken Gloves'. Personality Genki is an energetic, fun loving child that craves sweets, chaos and sharp things. He is commonly seen with a layed back posture, and likes to shout 'Katsu' at the end of sentences. As well as his bombastic character, Genki is also extremely confident in himself, sure that he can take an S-rank mission. Despite being so confident in himself, he is constantly bossed around by Shinju Kōseki Story Not much is known of Genki's past, due to his loss of parents and the fact that everyone in the village hadn't heard of him. His parent's death was also unknown, so in Reikaigakure Genki has a reputation of being the 'annoying nobody'. By participating in the exams, he hopes to prove that he is strong willed and powerful, so he can gain recognition and be a part of the village. Abilities Genki Heike is mainly noticeable by his full mastery of Strong Fist and his ability to use the great fireball technique. He is depicted as strong and agile, and is known to focus on the offensive more than defensive. 'Taijutsu' One of Genki's most known abilties is his skill in the Strong Fist fighting style. For years he has trained in this style on trees and sometimes training partners, and is able to confidently smash most objects or bones. On top of this, Genki can also successfully use Leaf Gust and Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise. 'Ninjutsu' Genki only has one ninjutsu, which he constantly practices, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique jutsu. His only chakra nature is his affinity, fire, and despite being able to use the fireball technique, Genki uses Strong Fist most, as it is easier to do and requires no chakra. 'Fūinjutsu' Genki shows very little knowledge in sealing techniques, and only uses it to summon the occasional Shuriken. 'ShurikenJutsu' Genki surprisingly shows a medium amount of skill with shuriken. He is very good at aiming and throwing, just occasionally he cuts himself on the blade. Genki solves this by using his invention. Stats Trivia *Genki Heike's theme song is Bakuchi Dancer by DOES. (Gintama Op 5) *Genki's pictures are Black☆Star from Soul eater *Despite being a Genin, Genki knows the C rank ninjutsu, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and has mastered Strong Fist. Category:Ninjaroy's Dojo